1. Field
This embodiment relates to a light emitting device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device (LED) includes a p-n junction diode which converts electric energy into light energy. The p-n junction diode is manufactured by combining group 3 elements of the periodic table with group 5 elements of the periodic table. The LED can create various colors by adjusting a composition of a compound semiconductor.
When a forward voltage is applied, electrons of an p-layer and holes of a p-layer are coupled to each other, so that the p-n junction diode emits energy equivalent to the energy gap between a conduction band and a valance band. The energy is emitted in the form of heat or light. It is the LED that emits the energy in the form of light.
For example, since a nitride semiconductor has high thermal stability and wide band gap energy, more and more attention is paid to the nitride semiconductor in the field of developing an optical device and a high output electronic device. Particularly, a light emitting device such as a blue light emitting device, a green light emitting device and an UV light emitting device and the like which use the nitride semiconductor are commercialized and widely used.
Meanwhile, the following process is applied to a light emitting device package according to a conventional technology. A light emitting device is manufactured on a substrate. A light emitting device chip is separated from the light emitting device through die separation process that is a kind of a sawing process. Then, the light emitting device chip is die-bonded to the package body. Subsequently, a wire bonding process and a molding process are performed, and then a test process is performed.
However, as the conventional technology performs fabricating a light emitting device chip and packaging process separately, various complex processes and many substrates are required.